Problem!
by Pokeshipper 4 Lyf
Summary: Contestshipping fic.....May and Drew currently have 4 ribbons each. But it just so happens that the Olivine Gym would be the LAST Pokemon Contest before the Grand Festival. What will happen now? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon but I do own this story.

**Author's Note:** Well this will be my very first contestshipping fanfic so I am quite not confident. I just hope you guys will like it. I chose to write a contestshipping fanfic because I felt like it. Anyway, please review. I'd really appreciate it if you do.

* * *

"Ah, the air here in Olivine City is perfect." Said a brunette known as May as she stretched her arms and looked at the horizon over the sea. "This is great. Fresh air can really help me relax for the upcoming Pokemon Contest three days from now." She said as she laid her body over the green grass.

"Gee, I guess the Wallace Cup gave me more stress than I thought." She then closed her eyes. "I wonder what Drew is doing right now?"

"Hmph. I guess losing has a way with you then." Interrupted a male voice.

At this, May got startled and quickly sat up and looked at the 'intruder'. She quickly gazed her beautiful sapphire eyes towards a certain teenage boy who was wearing a black long sleeve covered with a blue vest. She noticed the smirk the boy was having and his green hair which he was currently flipping. "Drew?! What are you doing here?!" May shouted as the boy named Drew quickly gave a smirk.

"I plan on participating in the upcoming Pokemon Contest but it seems that I arrived earlier than expected." Drew said. "By the way, I saw your match on the Wallace Cup and I must say..."

At this, May perked up her ears and listened,_ 'From the way he talks, it looks like he's gonna compliment me.'_ May thought.

"You're losing your touch." May then facefaulted with a Chibi face.

_'So much for the compliment.'_ She thought. "Well you wouldn't have done any better. Besides, I was just not into it." May said trying to make up an excuse.

"Really?" Drew asked suspiciously.

"Yup." May said as she sighed heavily.

"I guess you really can't concentrate if you always think about me every time." Drew said with a smirk.

"Yeah." May replied oblivious to what Drew said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU JUST SAY?!" May shouted so loud that her voice was heard all the way to Mahogany Town.

"Took you long enough to notice." Drew replied coolly as she looked at the female coordinator in front of him blushing like a tomato.

"For your information 'Mister Obnoxious', I lost because...just because." At this, Drew can't help but sweatdrop. "And besides, who in their right mind would think about you?"

"Oh really? Then why are thinking about me a while ago when I found you. I even heard you calling my name." Drew replied.

"Don't get the wrong idea." May yelled as she blushed once again. "I was just thinking about your um..er...contest progress. You know, the ribbons you have and such. Yeah that's it. Ahehe."

"Speaking of ribbons, how many do you have?" Drew asked.

After thanking 'someone-up-there' for changing the flow of their conversation, she replied to Drew's question. "I have four." May said as she showed her ribbon case. "You?"

"I also have four." Drew said while he showed his ribbon case. "But by three days, I will be having my fifth."

May didn't took the last part quite nicely, "Hey what do you mean. I'm the one who's having the ribbon three days from now and you know it."

"Tch. Still haven't changed your attitude. Huh, May? Still childish as ever." Drew replied while he flipped his hair once again.

"Oh yeah. You're the one who hasn't changed at all. You're still obnoxious and always flipping your hair. Why wouldn't you stop flipping your hair since it just makes you-" May said before she was interrupted.

"Cute?" Drew asked coolly.

"Yeah." May said. But quickly realizing what happened, "No you idiot. Why do you always butt in whenever I speak. And for your information, I wasn't even planning on using the word 'Cute'. What I really meant to say was that you're annoying."

"Yeah whatever." Drew said as he shrugged and turned, ready to leave.

"And where might you be going?" May asked still a little annoyed from the recent conversation.

"Dunno. Maybe I'll just take a stroll around the city." Drew said as he walked away. "Have a nice day. And by the way, before I forget." Drew said as he faced May and threw her a beautiful red rose. "Good luck." And with that, Drew was quickly already out of sight.

May then once again sat on the grass as she stared at the rose Drew gave her. Then she threw a Pokeball releasing her Glaceon. "You know what Glaceon? Sometimes I wonder why Drew always gives me roses. I mean, he can't possibly like me, can he?"

"Gla? Gla glaceon ceon glaceon gla glaceon. (Why not? You're a very kind person May. As a matter of fact, I think both of you would like divine with each other.)"

"How I wish you're right Glaceon. Gah!! What am I saying? Maybe I'm just thinking like this because I haven't seen him for a long time." May said with a sigh.

"Gla ceon gla glaceon ceon gla. (Yeah. You just haven't seen him lately that you've begun to miss him.)"

"What?! I can't possibly miss him." May said blushing. "But you're right. I may have missed him. Oh let's just stop talking about this. The Pokemon Contest is in three days and we need to train."

"Gla glaceon. Glaceon ceon glaceon glaceon. (Yup you're right again. We need to concentrate on the upcoming contest so you better stop thinking about a certain someone before you lose it.)

"Glaceon! I can't believe you're thinking that I'm thinking about Drew." May scolded.

At this, Glaceon quickly jumped away and smirked, "Gla glaceon? (Who said something about Drew?)

"Gah." May sighed as she knew that Glaceon caught her red-handed. "Let's just train."

* * *

**With Drew...**

"I guess May really hasn't changed at all." Drew said as he strolled around Olivine City. "She still has that beautiful brown hair and those shiny blue eyes."

_'Whoa, cool it Drew.'_ Drew thought. _'What the heck are you thinking about? Just concentrate on the upcoming contest.'_

But just as Drew was about to do some thinking, the loudspeakers scattered all over Olivine City were quickly activated. "Attention Pokemon Coordinators here in Olivine City. The registration for the Pokemon Contest will end in approximately 30 minutes. All of the Pokemon Coordinators who haven't registered yet, please head to the nearest Pokemon Center and register immediately."

"What?! 30 minutes." Drew shouted as he quickly ran towards the Pokemon Center.

After a 5 minute sprint, he arrived at the Pokemon Center to be greeted by May. "Oh what's this? Looks like I arrived earlier than Mr. Perfect." May taunted.

"You're lucky you're near the Pokemon Center." Drew scoffed. "Might as well register." He said as he went at the registration desk. But then again, he saw there were almost no coordinators left but him and May. "Huh? Where're the others?"

"Dunno." May replied with a shrug. "When I arrived the last two coordinators left already. I guess I should register too."

As both were at the registration desk, Nurse Joy then asked for their names. "May I have your name please?"

"I'm Drew **(Insert last name)**, from LaRousse City."

"I'm May **(Insert last name)**, from Petalburg City."

"I see. Ok then, do you two know the contest rules here in Olivine City?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Isn't it the same as the others?" May asked.

"Nope." Nurse Joy replied. "Well you see, the Pokemon Contest here in Olivine City in conducted differently because this year, Olivine City is celebrating since it's already been 75 years since this city was built. So there are few minor changes in the contests here."

"Shoot." Drew said.

"Let's see. You're not allowed to use the same Pokemon you used in the appealing round for the battling round. Which means, a different Pokemon will do the appeals and another Pokemon will do the battling rounds." Nurse Joy explained.

"Oh. It's fine by me. No big deal." May said with a smile.

"And I must also inform you, this contest will be a doubles. Which means that the contestants in these contests must be tag partners. And since the both of you want to register, are you guys partners?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

So uh, how was it? I know some parts are sorta off since I haven't fully grasped May and Drew's characters yet. Anyway, please review an leave a comment or two.

-P4L-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon but I do own this story.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews guys. Here's the second chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

"WHAT?!" The two coordinators shouted.

At this, Nurse Joy felt like she was being Supersonic'd by fifty Crobats.

"But Nurse Joy, I don't have a partner." Both coordinators whined.

"I'm sorry but rules are rules. We can't change them so I guess you guys will need to improvise. Hm, there are still 20 minutes left. You can call some friends of yours if you want to." Nurse Joy said.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" May thought out loudly.

"Are you sure someone would want to partner up with you?" Drew asked arrogantly.

"Take that back." May yelled.

"Instead of arguing with me, why don't you just call your friends and see if anyone would be willing to be your partner." Drew said.

"Fine." At this, the two coordinators headed out on opposite directions trying to find a videophone.

* * *

**After 10 minutes...**

"Hey Drew, you've got a partner yet?" May asked as she approached the green haired guy.

"Not yet." Drew replied. "How about you?"

"None." May replied as she sighed. "I called Dawn but she said she has a date with Kenny. I also called Soledad but she said that she would also be practicing on her own. I even called my brother but he said contests just isn't for him."

"So we're the same huh?" Drew replied. "I called Kenny but just as you said, he has a date with Dawn. (Let's just assume Drew met Kenny ok?) Then I contacted a few friends of mine to no avail."

"Hm..." Both trainers sighed.

"Now why didn't I think of that." May said as she had an outburst. "Hey Drew, why don't you call Ash? I'm sure he wouldn't refuse a battle. And in turn, I'll call Misty. It's worth a shot, right?"

May then got on a videophone and dialed the Cerulean Gym's number.

* * *

**With Misty...**

"And guess what Ash? My Psyduck finally has the courage to try swimming but so far, Psyduck still has a lot to learn." Misty said as she spoke to Ash via videophone.

"That's cool Misty. Well for me, I've just been doing training here in Pallet. The atmosphere here is so refreshing it just wanna makes you battle and train more."

After finishing his sentence, Misty received an incoming call. "Hm, just hold for a minute Ash, May is calling."

But just before as Ash could reply, he also received an incoming call from Drew. "Ok. Dunno why but Drew's also calling."

With that, May's face finally appeared. "Hey May, how are you?"

"I'm fine Misty. But not that fine." May replied.

"Wha?!" Misty asked confusingly.

* * *

**With Ash...**

"So you need to win this competition to get your last ribbon to qualify for the Grand Festival?" Ash asked.

"Got that right." Drew replied.

"But tag battles ain't my thing." Ash replied unsure of the happenings.

* * *

**With May...**

"It doesn't matter Misty." May replied. "I just need a partner and then we can train for it."

"Hm..." Misty sighed deep in thought. "Just hold on for a minute May."

After that, Misty clicked on Ash's icon and proceeded to talk to him.

"Hey Ash, May called me and um..." Misty began.

"Yeah and Drew called me too." Ash said. "He said he wanted a partner for the Olivine Contest."

"Really?" Misty asked. "May also said the exact same thing."

"So what should we do?" Ash asked.

"Hm let's see. May and Drew don't have partners. And they both want to compete so they asked for our help. Seeing as both of them regard their pride quite highly, both of them are very stubborn to ask each other to be his/her partner. But you know, I think both of them would be great battling partners." Misty said.

"Me too. I mean, I've seen how Drew battles and I'm sure, when they both team up, they'll be a force to reckon with." Ash replied.

"In other words, we could get them to be with each other and perhaps, something would blossom." Misty replied with hearts in her eyes as she went into a state of dreaming.

**Misty's Dream...**

"And that folks, ends the Olivine City Pokemon Contest. With Drew and May winning without even taking a hit. Please tell us, what is the secret of your combination?"

"Hm. I guess lots of practice." Drew said as he wrapped one of his arms around May's waist.

Then May decided to intervene as she held Drew's hands on her own. "And the most important thing in our combination...is love." And with that, they sealed the Pokemon Contest with a kiss.

**Back in reality...**

Ash couldn't help but stare at Misty who is currently, blushing and smiling like a love sick weirdo.

"Um, Misty? Can you come back to Earth already?" Ash said.

With the sudden interruption of Ash, Misty quickly decided things on her own. "Hey Ash?! We're both friends with May and Drew right?" Misty asked to which Ash nodded to. "Then let's do what friends do best, help each other. In a certain way of course." And then Misty whispered her plan to Ash quietly which can be quite silly since both of them were on videophone and no one could hear them.

"Got it?" Misty asked.

"I'm not too sure of that. Do you think it'll work out?" Ash asked.

"Trust me Ash, it's for the best." Misty said.

"If you say so." Ash replied.

* * *

**With May...**

"Hello again May." Misty greeted as her face came into view on May's videophone. "Sorry it took so long."

"Don't worry about it Misty. So um...about the contest?" May asked with hopeful eyes.

"I'm really sorry May. I can't leave the Gym unattended, you know. If I could I'd definitely want to be in a contest with you. I'm really sorry, I hope you understand." Misty lied. _'Sorry for lying, May. But I'm sure, after this is finished, you'll thank me.'_

"Oh it's ok. You don't have to worry." May said with a fake smile. "Oh well. See ya later." She said as she turned off the videophone.

**With Ash...**

"Sorry Drew. I have some er..important business to do." Ash said worryingly.

"Ok then. I guess." Drew sighed. "By the way, what is this business you're talking about?"

At Drew's question, Ash quickly stiffened up. _'Oh no. What am I gonna say now?' _"Um you see, I'll um..observe flying Pokemon tonight."

"Really?" Drew asked. "I thought Pallet Town has very few Pokemon. And from what I've heard there are no flying types there."

"Ahehe really?" Ash asked nervously as sweat began forming in his neck. "Er. What I meant was I'll observe _migrating _flying types."

"Oh so that's it." Drew replied.

_'Whew' _Ash thought.

"But how can there be migrating birds on nighttime?" Drew asked once again.

"Migrating birds on nighttime? Um, you know, Noctowls and Hoothoots." Ash replied.

"But those Pokemon are only seen here in Johto. I'm sure they won't migrate all the way to Kanto, you know." Drew replied getting suspicious.

"I'll just observe birds and that's final." Ash yelled as he quickly turned off the videophone.

"What a weird guy." Drew muttered as he calmly turned off his videophone.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Drew asked.

"Not too good. Misty said she needs to care of her Gym. And you?" May asked as she released her Glaceon and hugged it.

"Ash said he'll observe birds." Drew replied frankly.

At this, May gave a look towards Drew that clearly states 'What-are-you-talking-about?'.

As they finished their conversation, Nurse Joy happened to overhear them and decided to butt in. "Um, sorry to interrupt but there are only 5 minutes left till the registration time ends. So will the both of you join?"

"I think I'll pass this time Nurse Joy. I happen to have no available partner." May replied.

"Hm." Nurse Joy muttered as she placed her finger on her chin. "Why don't you guys pair up with each other?"

"No thanks. I'd rather travel towards Mahogany Town and compete there than to compete with him." May said.

"Yeah besides, my skills are far too good for her to handle." Drew replied with a smirk.

"What did you say?" May asked angrily.

"Hm. I'm afraid but this will be the last Pokemon Contest before the Johto Grand Festival." Nurse Joy said.

"What?!" May and Drew shouted in shock. "What do you mean last?"

"I meant exactly what I said. This will be the last Pokemon Contest in Johto this year. So if you guys still need a Ribbon, I suggest you find yourselves a partner or just try again next year." Nurse Joy replied with composure.

"Fine. Then sign me up and she'll be my partner." Drew said.

"What?" May asked in shock.

"Ok then. May and Drew, both of you are officially contestants on this Pokemon Contest. Have fun and good luck." Nurse Joy said after she typed every last bit of info on her computer.

"What was that for?" May asked.

"We really have no choice." Drew replied. "We both need a ribbon if we want to compete in the Grand Festival. Let's just make the most of it."

"Fine. But you'll follow my lead okay?" May replied.

"What?! No way. It's obvious I'm the one with skill so YOU follow ME." Drew arrogantly replied.

"Nuh uh. I'll be in charge whether you like it or not." May replied once again.

"Gla glaceon glaceon. (This will be a long Pokemon Contest.)" Glaceon muttered.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the first. Sorry for the delay though. Writer's block.

-P4L-


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for waiting. Here's the 3rd chapter. And by the way, I'll add some OC's cause I've conjured an idea on how to help boost May and Drew's relationship.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" May asked.

"Eat lunch, I guess. That way, we can discuss which Pokemon we'll be using for the appeal round." Drew replied.

"Ok then. Let's eat." May yelled cheerfully as she exited the Pokemon Center. After a few minutes though, she once again entered the Pokemon Center. "So uh, where do we eat?"

At this, Drew just flipped his emerald green hair nonchalantly. "I thought you were the one who knew everything about food May. Why don't you decide where to eat?"

"Okay." May replied. "I wonder, where should we eat? Hm, I guess I should pick a restaurant with a delicious food yet cheap. After all, I don't want Drew to lose all his money since he's treating me. Hm..." May questioned herself with her finger under her chin.

_'I'm going to treat her? Who told her about that?'_Drew pondered with a sweatdrop.

"That's it." May yelled gleefully as she caught Drew's arm and dragged him to who-knows-where.

* * *

**After 5 minutes...**

"Here we are." May said as she looked at the sign in front of them with dreamy eyes.

"Figures." Drew said as he also looked at the sign in front of them with the words, **'Olivine City Mega Buffet, Eat To Your Heart's Content'**, carved in.

With that, both coordinators went inside the building and luckily, they spotted a table beside a window which is perfect since the view from there is just amazing. The two then sat there until a waitress came and greeted them.

"Good afternoon. Are there only two of you?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah." Drew replied.

"Oh I see. Well then, you may now start digging in. And don't worry, unlike some buffet, we charge by how many people are there than how many plates you consume. With that in mind, please help yourselves." The waitress said.

"Thanks." May replied as she got a plate and dashed towards the buffet table. Her eyes then looked dreamy and her mouth watered as she looked at all the food in front of her. May then decided that one plate is NOT enough so she got four extra plates and began to take all she can carry for now.

After she made her way back towards their seats. She was stunned to find Drew there with his food. "How did you get yours so fast?" May asked.

"I didn't stop by to look at all the food, that's how." Drew replied pointing the fact that May admired the food first then eat it.

"Oh." May replied. "Hm, That amount of food is okay for you?" May said looking at the 'mere' two plates Drew got.

"Yeah whatever.." Drew replied.

With that, the table was filled with silence as both coordinators ate up. After a few minutes, Drew finished up and shifted his gaze towards the window as he looked at the beautiful ocean.

"Hey May, what Pokemon do you think we should use for the appeals?" Drew asked.

Luckily, May had just finished eating as she answered Drew's question, "I dunno."

"Thanks for the idea." Drew replied sarcastically.

"I know. How about my Beautifly and your Masquerain? I mean, they're both Bug and Flying types so I guess they'll complement each other greatly." May recommended.

"Hm. Might as well give it a shot." Drew replied. "How about the battle rounds?"

"I dunno." May replied as she saw Glaceon's Pokeball wiggle a little. "I guess my Glaceon's itching for a battle so I may use her."

"I think I'll use Absol. He's due for exercise, after all." Drew replied nonchalantly.

* * *

**After 20 minutes; Somewhere in the woods**

"This'll be a perfect place to train." Drew said. "Ok then, come out, Masquerain."

"Take the stage, Beautifly." May said.

"Beautifly"

"Masquerain"

"Ok then. Hm. So what do we do now?" May asked.

"Tell Beautifly to use Morning Sun. I'll try out if my combination could work." Drew offered.

"Beautifly, use Morning Sun." May ordered. With gracefulness, Beautifly flew and used Morning Sun as the sun's rays perfectly reflected Beautifly's wings.

"Good. Now Masquerain, use Whirlwind the way we practiced it." Drew ordered.

_'The way they practiced it?'_ May thought.

With a move that surprised May and Beautifly, Masquerain flew above Beautifly and used Whirlwind on Beautifly. But it was no ordinary Whirlwind, for this Whirlwind had a blue color on it.

"Wow. How did you do that Drew?" May asked.

"Hn. A top coordinator never reveals his secret." Drew replied with a flip of his hair.

"Meanie." May shouted as she pouted. **(Hey, that rhymed.)**

"Yeah whatever. Masquerain, use Stun Spore on the Whirlwind." Drew ordered.

"What? You're gonna paralyze my Beautifly." May shouted.

"I said on the Whirlwind. Besides, I know that your Beautifly can control this Whirlwind using 'that' move right. You know, the one you used against me when we last battled." Drew replied.

"Oh yeah. Beautifly, take control of the Whirlwind with Psychic." May ordered.

With that, Beautifly's eyes turned blue as she took control of the Whirlwind. And what a beautiful sight it is. A blue vortex of wind showered with glitters of green and outlined with light blue. A true masterpiece of art.

"Now tell Beautifly to make the Whirlwind explode." Drew recommended.

"But if she does that, we'll get affected by the Stun Spore." May replied worryingly.

"Got this one covered." Drew replied with a smirk.

"Ok. Beautifly, make the Whirlwind explode." May ordered. With that, Beautifly inhaled a small amount of air as she concentrated. After a while, the Whirlwind shrunk a little and went back to its original size only to explode. With that, the blue reflection of the Whirlwind was reflected onto the Stun Spore's glitters.

"What do we do now Drew? That Stun Spore will surely paralyze us if it hits us." May asked.

"Masquerain, use Ominous Wind to dispose the Stun Spore." Drew ordered.

Masquerain quickly concentrated and released a blackish wind that felt kinda eerie.

"Um Drew. I'm sorry but that move may scare people instead of impress them." May told as she shivered.

Either way, Drew chose not to listen and smirked. Masquerain then used Ominous Wind to gather up all the Stun Spores and Ominous Wind quickly took color. Instead of it being black and scary, the Ominous Wind was now shining and looking absolutely magnificent. With a snap of his fingers, the Ominous Wind quickly disappeared without a trace.

"It's perfect." Drew said with a smirk.

"Wow. Now we'll surely knock the pants out of the judges." May said joyfully. "Huh?"

"What is it May?" Drew asked.

"Look at Beautifly and Masquerain, it looks like they haven't finished their appeal yet." May explained.

And true to her words, Masquerain flew around using Sweet Scent as Beautifly tried to scatter the Sweet Scent as much as possible with her Gust. The two Pokemon then went side by side and used their most beautiful move, Silver Wind.

With a lot of concentration, both Beautifly and Masquerain used Silver Wind that curved in the air. As they both finished, May and Drew saw what their Pokemon had illustrated with their Pokemon's Silver Wind.

Beautifly and Masquerain used their Silver Winds to draw a picture of a...heart.

And with that, both Pokemon descended to the ground and gave a graceful bow.

"Wow." Was the only word May and Drew was able to muster.

"That was great Beautifly." May yelled gleefully as she hugged her Beautifly. "You were really awesome. Now for sure, we'll dominate the appeal round."

"Quite a performance there Masquerain. Now we'll just have to practice more for th--Hey where're you going." Drew said as he gave chase to Masquerain who was headed towards Beautifly.

Beautifly saw this and wiggled free out of May's arms and approached Masquerain. Both Bug-types then flew side by side and did some sort of dance in mid-air.

"Er Masquerain? What are you doing?" Drew asked confusingly.

"Drew. I can't believe you don't know that they're dancing." May yelled. "How can you call yourself Masquerain's trainer if you don't even know that."

Both Masquerain and Beautifly then went to their respective trainers to stop their bickering. Suddenly, May hugged Masquerain. "Masquerain, it's such a pity that you have a cold and heartless guy for a trainer." May said with obvious sarcasm.

"Yeah right, May." Drew said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, who do we have here?" Interrupted a female voice.

At this, May and Drew quickly turned their heads towards the intruder. Only to see a young woman, about in her early 20's, accompanied by a male who is also about the same age as her.

"Looks like somebody arrived here earlier than us." Said the male guy.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?" May asked politely.

"Oh we're sorry." Apologized the female. "I'm Jasmine, a coordinator from Mahogany Town." She introduced. She was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and green hazel eyes.

"Hey. I'm Travis. I'm a, I guess, a partial coordinator." Explained the man identified as Travis. About 4-5 inches taller than Jasmine and has silvery hair and blue eyes.

"Partial?" Drew asked with raising eyebrows.

"I'm really a trainer but I'm on a break and it so happens that my childhood friend, Jasmine, invited me in this contest." Travis explained.

"Oh. Um a while ago, you said that we arrived earlier. Is this your training spot?" May asked.

"Oh no no no. We were just searching for some places to train but since it's getting quite late, I guess we'll search tomorrow." Jasmine explained.

"Don't worry. The space here is quite big so you're more than welcome to join us tomorrow. Is that fine by you, Drew?" May asked.

"Yeah." Drew said nonchalantly with a flip of his hair.

"He doesn't seem to be the talkative type, does he?" Jasmine whispered to May.

"Oh don't worry about him. It's just his nature." May explained. "Oh, I'm sorry. It looks like we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm May, a coordinator from Petalburg City in Hoenn. I decided to come here to give a shot on the Johto Grand Festival."

"I'm Drew." Drew introduced with a smirk as he returned Masquerain back to its Pokeball.

"Ah Hoenn. A nice place indeed. Sure brings back memories." Travis mentioned.

"You guys have been to Hoenn?" May asked.

"Yup. Sure do. I competed in the Hoenn League but I just made it to the top four." Travis explained.

"I've also been there for the Hoenn Grand Festival." Jasmine said.

"Really? So what place did you get?" May asked.

"Actually," Jasmine started with a smile plastered on her face. "I won top prize."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?" May yelled. "Really?"

"Yup. Although that was about 5 years ago." Jasmine explained.

"How come you're not fazed Drew?" May asked.

"Jasmine Trish. 22 years old. Won the Johto Grand Festival when she was 16. Won the Hoenn Grand Festival when she was 17. Won the Kanto Grand Festival when she was 19. Won the Sinnoh Grand Festival when she was 20." Drew explained as he read the magazine he was holding.

"No way." May said in shock.

"Hm. So you're still famous even after 2 years since you won your last Grand Festival." Travis said with a smile.

"I can't believe a four time Grand festival Champion is standing before me." May said.

"Ahehe, thanks." Jasmine replied embarrassingly.

"Travis Johnson." Drew started making the three coordinators turn their heads towards him. "22 years old. Participated in the Johto League when he was 16 and finished 4th Place. Participated in the Hoenn League when he was 17 and finished 4th Place. Participated in the Kanto League when he was 19 and finished 2nd Place. Participated in the Sinnoh League when he was 20 and finished 1st Place. He challenged the Battle Frontier when he was 21 and won all symbols but declined to be a Frontier Brain."

"Amazing." May muttered in shock.

"Thanks." Travis replied. "Although my achievements don't shine against Jasmine's."

"But hey, being a trainer is a lot tougher than being a coordinator." Jasmine replied.

"Really? How come?" May asked.

"Well you see, when in the Grand Festival, are there any elite coordinators you see? The ones appointed by the Pokemon League Association?" Jasmine asked.

"Er no. I guess." May replied.

"Right." Jasmine replied. "Well, we all know that a Pokemon League from their respective homelands always makes tournaments once a year. And in every Pokemon League, not only are there tough trainers from all around the world, but the Elite Four from every homeland participates in the League."

"You mean...?" Drew asked.

"Yup." Travis replied. "You get to battle the Elite Four in a way or another in every Pokemon League. When I participated before at the Johto League, I happened to battle Koga and I lost. Then in the Hoenn League, I faced Steven and was I completely overwhelmed. I then faced Lance in the Kanto League and we both ended up with our last Pokemon but unfortunately, I lost. And boy, my victory in the Sinnoh was the hardest battle I ever experienced. I faced Cynthia, the Pokemon Champ herself, and she sure was hard. The battle lasted for three hours and I won just barely."

"I can't believe it. Good thing I chose being a coordinator. And besides, I think being a coordinator is more fun. For me, that is." May mentioned.

"I guess." Travis exclaimed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rumble was heard which obviously came from...May's stomach. "Ahehe, I forgot. It's already dinner time."

"Then why don't you guys join us? We were planning on heading towards the Pokemon Center to eat. The more the merrier, right?" Jasmine offered..

"Wow thanks." May said gleefully.

* * *

**Pokemon Center...**

"That was delicious." May said as she rubbed her stomach. "Right, Drew?" May asked but Drew didn't reply for he was busy browsing the 'Coordinator's Digest' magazine.

At this, May snatched the magazine. "Hey what gives?" Drew asked angrily.

"Oh come on. Let me read it." May replied.

"Fine fine. Geez." Drew replied.

"Have you two been friends for a long time?" Jasmine asked.

"Five years." Drew replied.

"Oh. Then I gue--" Jasmine began before she was interrupted.

"Wow. It says here that you're a master at baking Pokeblocks. Can you please teach me?" May explained exuberantly.

"I'd love to, May." Jasmine replied with a smile. "But I'm afraid we'll do it tomorrow since it's getting pretty late."

Just then, Nurse Joy appeared and informed them about, "Sorry kids, but we only have one room left. But don't worry, the room has two double-deck beds so you will all be fine."

"Thanks about that Nurse Joy. And by the way, about my identity...?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh don't worry. You're name is listed on my lists but I'll be sure not to lend it to anyone. We wouldn't want a stampede to occur now because of the great Jasmine Trish, would we?" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Jasmine replied with a smile.

"No problem." Nurse Joy replied. And with that, Nurse Joy left the keys within Jasmine's hand and left.

"I'll take the upper deck." May exclaimed out of nowhere.

"And I'll take the other upper deck." Jasmine shouted.

"Argh. Beat me to it." Travis sighed.

"Better luck next time, Pokemon Master." Jasmine said as she patted Travis's back.

"Quite a lively bunch I'm in, I must say." Drew said as he flipped his hair.

* * *

Sorry if it took long. Anyway, I squeezed out all the ideas I had and it'll take long for me to right the next chapter. And not only that, I'm due for a four day test next week. And people say I'm lucky to be a student.

Anyway, please review and tell me your opinions.


End file.
